Labyrinth 2,0
by Izzimon
Summary: "Jareth se consume viendo como su reino se viene abajo después de que Sarah le derrotara. Toda esperanza a muerto... O no..." Temporalmente parada por exámenes, pero prometo volver para terminarla ;)
1. Prólogo: La desgracia de un rey

**¡Hola! Mi nombre es Izzie, y soy nueva en esto de escribir, pero la inspiración me golpeó por sorpresa (como no, en época de exámenes) y este es el resultado. De momento está la historia aún muy verde, pero tenía claro que quería que el prólogo fuera así. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclainer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Dentro del Laberinto me pertenecen, pero me encantaría que eso cambiase xD.

**Prólogo: La desgracia de un rey.**

_\- ¡No tienes poder sobre mí!_

Con esas palabras el mundo de Jareth, rey de los Goblins, se vino abajo.

Le había ofrecido todo cuanto pudiera desear a aquella estúpida mortal y ella le había partido el corazón sin piedad alguna. ¿¡Cómo osaba!? ¿¡Acaso no había sido generoso!? Le había prometido incluso ser su esclavo sólo para que ella le amara… ¡PERO NO!, había preferido volver a una casa donde jamás sería feliz en lugar de quedarse con él, como su reina. Aquello le había dejado un vacío profundo que no conseguía llenar con nada, sólo sentarse en su trono y ver a través de sus cristales a aquella que le había hecho tanto daño.

Dentro del orbe que bailaba en sus dedos aparecía una muchacha disfrazada de pirata, subida de pie en la cama como si se tratara de un barco y mirando a lo lejos con un catalejo imaginario. A su alrededor se encontraban aquellos traidores que le habían ayudado a escapar de él.

Lanzó el cristal con tanta rabia contra la pared que estalló en miles de cristales y una nube de humo. Aquello no le podía estar pasando… Él era Jareth, ¡El rey de los Goblins! Y aquella simple chiquilla lo había doblegado como si se tratara de uno de aquellos alfeñiques esmirriados. Se levantó del asiento enfadado… aquello le estaba consumiendo. No tardó mucho tiempo en volver a sentarse y crear de nuevo otro de aquellos cristales para seguir contemplándola…

Y así pasaron los días, uno tras otro, y lo único que conseguía sacar al rey de su depresión era mirar a su amada a través de aquellos cristales. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de buscar a los niños que le ofrecían los humanos y se había encerrado en aquella sala sin contacto alguno con el exterior, donde sus vasallos cada vez se preocupaban más viendo como el cielo de todo Labyrinth se nublaba.

Desde la distancia era partícipe de como aquella pequeña mortal vivía miles de aventuras con sus amigos, aventuras en las que él no era bien recibido. Veía también como crecía y se convertía en una desgarbada adolescente, cómo dejaba de llamar a sus amigos y cómo dejaba de creer en ellos.

El día que vio cómo aquella a la que tanto quería guardaba todos sus muñecos y su vestido favorito en una caja sabía que el fin se acercaba. Pero fue cuando vio cómo sacaba el libro rojo del escondite donde lo había estado guardando desde su aventura y lo metía en la caja sin contemplaciones cuando supo que la hora había llegado.

\- Adiós… mi Sarah….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: bueno, hasta aquí de momento. Sé que solamente es el prólogo, pero quería subir algo cuanto antes ^^ Agradeceré profundamente vuestros comentarios, críticas, amenazas, declaraciones de amor…etc. Os recuerdo que soy novata (en todo, porque ya me está costando subir también este mini-capitulo a la página) así que espero que no seáis muy duros conmigo. Espero poder traeros el primer capítulo en breve, pero como dije estoy en época de exámenes y mi cuaderno es un desastre de ideas en sucio. Nos leemos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Recuerdos de Niñez

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos de niñez.**

Muy buenas gente. Sé que queréis matarme por haber tardado tanto. Pero ya os avisé que el Prólogo lo subí en un alarde de valentía. Y aunque aun me quedan muchas cosas por perfilar, sentí la necesidad de subir ya este capítulo, que me ha quedado creo un poquito largo. En cualquier caso espero que lo disrfuteis tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo. Este en especial se lo dedico a **AmaterazuHime, **para que me perdone por mi ausencia y por que me parece una de las mejores escritoras que hay por estos lares. Un besazo guapa.

**Disclainer: **Ninguno de los personajes ni la historia de Dentro del laberinto me pertenece, aunque me encantaría que eso cambiara xD.

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos de niñez.**

Sarah tenía ya 24 años, había dejado atrás su infancia. Ahora era una guapa camarera con el pelo largo de color marrón y unos ojos verdes que transmitían un aburrimiento descomunal. Aquella tarde el café se encontraba vacío, lo que no era normal un domingo por la tarde, pero entre el tiempo que hacía y que la mayoría de los clientes eran personas mayores, era de esperarse.

Sarah miró por la ventana una vez más. Sí, seguía lloviendo. Y a ella se le había olvidado el paraguas, por lo que o descampaba o iba a llegar empapada a casa de sus padres. Aquella noche su "madre" le había pedido que fuera a casa a cenar. Sarah sabía que sólo era una excusa para que fuera a casa a recoger las cosas que le quedaban allí.

Hacía unos pocos meses que había empezado a vivir sola en el centro, en un pequeño apartamento que conseguía rentar gracias a su sueldo de camarera y a las propinas que conseguía. Se sentía bastante cómoda trabajando en aquel café, la jefa la trataba como a una de sus hijas y los clientes habituales, que eran todos señores mayores que jugaban al dominó, eran muy agradables con ella y siempre le dejaban abundantes propinas, sobre todo cuando el sitio estaba más vacío y jugaba con ellos alguna partida. Casi parecía que aquel bar era más familia suya que su auténtica familia.

Sarah suspiró. Llegaba la hora de cerrar el bar y seguía cayendo una buena tormenta.

\- Los dioses me odian. – Sarah empezó a apagar las máquinas del café. Como no había venido nadie en toda la tarde, no tardó mucho en terminar de recoger el sitio. Se cambió el uniforme en el vestidor y tomó su bolso.

Cuando salió a la calle ya empezaba a oscurecer, y la lluvia caía de forma implacable. Tomó fuerzas y empezó a correr calle abajo, sujetando su bolso fuertemente contra el pecho para evitar que se mojara. La casa de sus padres no se encontraba lejos del café, pero tampoco estaba cerca. Sobre todo cuando tenías que atravesar el parque con aquella tormenta. El parque se encontraba vacío y embarrado. A punto estuvo de resbalar más de una vez, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Al fondo consiguió ver el puente, ya se encontraba cerca de casa. Aquel sitio había sido su favorito cuando era una niña, aunque no recordaba exactamente por qué… Tampoco se paró a pensarlo. Atravesó el puente sin miramientos, sólo preocupada por la lluvia que hacía tiempo que se le había empezado a colar por dentro del abrigo.

Cuando llegó al portón de la casa, estaba completamente empapada de la cabeza a los pies. Su bolso también estaba completamente mojado a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, pero esperaba que su contenido estuviera a salvo. No tenía dinero como para poder comprarse un nuevo móvil.

Tocó al timbre, y en seguida le abrió la puerta un chaval de 13 años, rubio y con ojos azules.

\- ¡Sarah! Ya era hora de que llegaras – Dijo Toby – He estado esperándote para que juegues conmigo. – Detrás de Toby apareció Karen con un trapo de cocina en las manos.

\- Toby, ve a lavarte las manos. Sarah, querida, pasa. La cena está ya casi lista, ¿Por qué no se sientas en el comedor con tu padre? Te ha echado mucho de menos.

\- Gracias Karen.

Karen hizo una pequeña mueca a la que Sarah no le prestó atención. Karen le había dicho muchas veces que le llamara mamá, pero Sarah jamás había consentido llamarla de aquella manera. Si bien su relación había mejorado ligeramente cuando Sarah creció, sabía que ella no la consideraba su verdadera hija. Tras entrar al recibidor, Karen cerró la puerta de entrada y se dirigió al Salón. Sarah la siguió.

\- Cariño, ha llegado Sarah. – Su padre levantó la vista del televisor para verla.

\- Bienvenida hija, ven, siéntate conmigo.

Karen volvió a entrar en la cocina, desde donde salía un olor delicioso, dejando a Sarah a solas con su padre en el salón. Estaba viendo en la tele el famoso partido del día, por el que había tenido un día de trabajo tan aburrido. Cuando Sarah se sentó en el sofá enfrente de su padre, la situación se volvió un poco tensa. Un silencio incómodo se había adueñado de la habitación donde sólo se escuchaba al comentarista del partido.

\- ¿Cómo te está yendo en la cafetería? – preguntó de golpe su padre. Parecía que a él tampoco le gustaban los silencios incómodos.

\- Bien, me gusta trabajar allí.

Tras aquella pregunta pareció que el silencio volvió a asentarse entre ellos. Sarah miraba nerviosa la televisión. Cada vez que llegaba a aquella casa no podía dejar de sentir que estaba fuera de lugar, que ella no pertenecía allí. Sabía que su padre en el fondo la quería, pero su forma de demostrarlo dejaba mucho que desear.

\- ¿Has vuelto a escribir? – Con aquella pregunta Sarah dejó de mirar la tele para fijarse en su padre. – No sé porque te interesaste tanto en ser escritora si al final no escribes nada. Tener una carrera de periodismo para terminar trabajando en una cafetería no es lo que se llama tener éxito. – Ahí estaba. Cada vez que su padre tenía alguna oportunidad le sacaba el tema de las profesiones. Aún estaba dolido porque no hubiera elegido empresariales como él.

\- Papá, no he venido a discutir. Me gusta trabajar en la cafetería y punto. Tengo todo lo que necesito. Cuando quiera escribir, escribiré. 

\- No deberías hablarle así a tu padre. Hija… tan solo me preocupo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que eches tu vida a perder.

En aquel momento entró Karen al salón diciendo que la comida estaba lista. Sarah se levantó corriendo para ayudarla a llevar los platos de comida a la mesa, para así no tener que seguir hablando con su padre.

Lo cierto es que su padre tenía algo de razón. Desde que era pequeña le habían entusiasmado las historias fantásticas. Le encantaba imaginarse aventuras y contárselas a su hermano pequeño. Cuando creció pensó que podría dedicarse a transmitir aquellas historias en forma de libros de aventuras, y al principio escribió muchas cosas, desde historias de hadas, hasta historias de piratas y caballeros. Pero cuando llegó a la universidad, tenía la sensación de que todo lo que escribía estaba vacío. Las asignaturas le fueron bastante bien y consiguió muy buena nota en la mayoría pero escribir cada vez le costaba más trabajo. Todo lo que escribía terminaba por hacerlo una bola de papel y tirarlo a la basura. Hasta que al final, se rindió. Fue entonces cuando empezó a trabajar de camarera.

A pesar de la tensión que había entre Sarah y su padre, la cena terminó siendo muy animada gracias a Toby. Se sentaba enfrente de Sarah y no paró de contarle historias del colegio y sus amigos y Sarah se alegró porque su hermano fuera una persona tan popular y tan querida entre sus compañeros. La verdad es que su hermano era todo un encanto, si bien era también un alborotador, se le hacía de querer. Tenían una conexión especial como hermanos, aunque al crecer Sarah las cosas habían cambiado, Toby seguía buscándola para jugar con ella.

Cuando terminó la cena su padre se retiró al salón a seguir viendo la tele mientras que Karen y ella recogían la mesa ayudadas por Toby.

\- Ah, he estado limpiando tu habitación. He metido toda tu ropa vieja en una caja, no sé si querrás llevártela o donarla a la Iglesia. Dudo que nada de lo que haya te sienta aún bien, pero es tu decisión. – Karen soltó aquello como quien no quiere la cosa. "Qué poco tacto tiene" pensó Sarah.

\- No, está bien. Supongo que habrá niñas que necesiten esa ropa más que yo. Puedes donarla si quieres. Toda la ropa que me entraba ya me la llevé a mi apartamento. – Dijo, sintiéndose un poco nostálgica pensando en sus vestidos.

\- También encontré una caja bajo la cama. Te la he dejado en el recibidor para que te la lleves. Son cosas de cuando eras pequeña, pero me imaginé que te interesaría conservarlas. Dentro de poco desmontaremos tu habitación para montar una sala de Spinning. - Spinning, cómo no. Esa era la Karen de siempre. Sarah sintió un poco de pesar al pensar en que su habitación desaparecería, pero se repuso rápidamente. No es que la vida terminara, y ella ya no vivía en esa casa, por lo que era normal que sus padres aprovecharan la habitación para otras cosas que no guardar un montón de peluches y juguetes.

Cuando terminaron de recoger, Sarah se despidió de todos ellos y se marchó con la caja que Karen le había dejado en el recibidor. Se había hecho bastante tarde y aún tenía que coger el autobús antes de que pasara el último. Desgraciadamente seguía lloviendo a mares, pero al menos ahora tenía un paraguas que le había dejado su hermanito.

Llegó a casa sin ningún problema. Bueno, tener que andar llevando una caja de cartón con un paraguas de niño en medio de la lluvia no es que fuera fácil, pero al menos esta vez no se mojó tanto. Cuando entró en el apartamento, dejó la caja encima de la mesa de la cocina y corrió a ducharse. No aguantaba un minuto más con aquella ropa húmeda, o seguro pillaría un resfriado.

La ducha caliente pareció devolverle todas las fuerzas que se le habían ido tras hablar con su padre. No le gustaba discutir con él, pero era inevitable, su padre jamás la comprendería. Nunca había podido comprenderla desde que su auténtica madre los abandonó. Quizás por eso se había sentido siempre tan desplazada en aquella familia. Tras la ducha fue a la cocina a prepararse un té caliente y mientras la tetera se calentaba, posó su vista sobre la misteriosa caja. La verdad es que no recordaba por qué aquella caja se encontraba debajo de su cama ni se acordaba de lo que contenía.

Cogió un cuchillo de la cocina y se acercó hasta la mesa. Cortó el papel adhesivo que cerraba las solapas y abrió la caja. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

Dentro, sobre todas las cosas se encontraba su peluche Lancelot. Aquel peluche había sido uno de sus favoritos cuando era niña, que recuerdos. Al cogerlo, Sarah hizo un mohín. "Por dios, que sucio está" pensó Sarah "Ese mocoso de Toby lo ha maltratado completamente". Al peluche apenas se le distinguían ya los colores y uno de los ojos se encontraba un poco suelto. Aquel peluche era el Karen siempre le cogía para que Toby dejara de llorar en la cuna, y ella siempre terminaba enfadada y encerrándose en su habitación.

Apartó al peluche con cuidado, pensando en que lo metería en la lavadora y le cosería el ojo para que volviera a ser el mismo de antes. Siguió observando en el interior de la caja y encontró un montón más de peluches de los que tenía bastantes recuerdos, si bien no se acordaba del nombre de ninguno de ellos, y de otros tantos no recordaba ni siquiera que hubieran sido suyos. Pensando que habían sido de Toby y que habían terminado por error en aquella caja, Sarah los sacó y dejó junto a Lancelot. Debajo de aquellos peluches encontró algo que había olvidado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Con cuidado sacó un vestido blanco y madreperla precioso, de princesa. Aquel había sido su vestido favorito para disfrazarse e irse a jugar al parque de al lado de casa. "Con razón todos los niños pensaron que era rara" se dijo para sus adentros Sarah, "En aquella época me pasaba casi todos los días disfrazada". Cogió el vestido y lo pegó a su cuerpo a la altura del cuello. No pudo evitar una mueca cuando comprobó que el vestido le quedaba por las rodillas, cuando debería haber llegado hasta los tobillos.

\- Las maravillas que tiene crecer. Qué pena…el vestido era precioso – Se dijo Sarah.

Apartó el vestido y siguió intrigada por todas las cosas que había en aquella caja. Sacó también un montón de cuadernos y folios con dibujos, historias que había escrito cuando era pequeña y que había olvidado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Abrió el primer cuaderno que encontró y leyó por encima. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su cara cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de faltas de ortografía y de expresión que tenían aquellas historias. ¡Pero qué mala escritora había sido desde el principio! Pero al menos, había tenido ilusión. Aquellas historias eran originales y auténticas, con la imaginación que da la inocencia. Sintió envidia de sí misma de pequeña, pues hacía muchísimo tiempo que no había conseguido volver a escribir de aquella manera. "Parece que de pequeña gasté toda mi imaginación" pensó Sarah cogiendo uno de los folios que había dentro de la caja. Había dibujado un ser extraño, con el pelo rubio alborotado y sonrisa de malvado que vestía como un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Aquel ser era enigmático pero no dejaba de ser un dibujo hecho por una cría de 13 años.

Sarah no le dio mayor importancia a los dibujos ni a las historias. Apenas recordaba haber hecho ninguna de aquellas cosas. Tenía una memoria malísima por lo que parecía. Siguió sacando cuadernos y cosas de la caja, hasta que vio lo que se encontraba en el fondo, y algo pareció removerse en su interior. Dentro de la caja había un libro con las tapas de color rojo.

Sarah cogió el libro y acarició la portada con el dedo como si fuera un tesoro precioso. Aquel libro le sonaba muchísimo, pero no sabía de qué.

\- Labyrinth…. – Leyó Sarah en voz alta. Aquel libro había sido importante para ella, de eso estaba segura, pero no lograba recordar nada acerca de él. Las tapas, que antaño habían sido de color rojo oscuro se encontraban ahora algo descoloridas por el paso de los años.

La tetera entonces empezó a pitar, avisando de que el agua estaba ya hirviendo. Sarah dejó el libro encima de la mesa y fue a prepararse el té. Cuando estuvo con la taza en las manos, cogió de nuevo el libro rojo y se fue hasta el salón donde se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y el libro en su regazo. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la historia que contenían sus páginas. Estaba segura de que había sido su libro favorito cuando era pequeña, pero no recordaba el por qué.

Dio un sorbo de su taza y abrió el libro por una página al azar.

"Tan sólo témeme, ámame, haz como te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."

Algo en su interior se contrajo sin saber por qué. Aquellas palabras eran importantes, muy importantes, pero ¿Por qué? No se acordaba de nada y empezó a sentir un poco de miedo… pero ¿de qué? Sin poder evitarlo cerró el libro de un golpe. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

"Tranquilízate, es sólo tu imaginación y un montón de recuerdos de la niñez. Ha sido demasiado para tu cerebro" Pensó Sarah. Pero aquella sensación de haber olvidado algo importante no desaparecía. Tenía aquella sensación horrible en la barriga, como mariposas, la misma sensación horrible que tenías cuando hacías alguna trastada y sabías que tus padres te iban a regañar. La misma sensación que te entraba cuando ibas a clase con los deberes sin hacer y sabías que la profesora te iba a preguntar precisamente a ti. Esa misma sensación de que algo iba a salir horriblemente mal. "Mejor acuéstate, mañana será otro día".

Sarah terminó de beberse el té y dejó la taza encima de la mesa del salón junto al libro, sin preocuparse siquiera por llevarla a la cocina. Se levantó y se fue a la habitación a acostarse. Tumbada en la cama no dejaba de dar vueltas y pensar en aquel misterioso libro. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

En sus sueños volvía a ser una niña de 15, vestida como una princesa. "Que extraño, no es el mismo vestido de la caja" pensó Sarah. Aquel vestido era también blanco, pero era mucho más bonito y sofisticado. Su pelo estaba peinado y adornado con hilos de plata y bisutería con forma de hojas. No parecía ella.

A su alrededor, apareció una multitud, vestida de época que bailaba en parejas. Parecía un baile de reyes y reinas. Todo el mundo tenía una máscara que le ocultaba el rostro menos ella, y todos la miraban. Empezó a sentirse extraña en aquel lugar por ser la única que destacaba. Pero entonces lo vio.

Era rey de dibujo. "¿Rey? ¿Cómo lo sabía?" Se preguntó Sarah. Era extraño porque aunque aquel sujeto no tenía corona, ningún papel le pegaba más que el de rey. Aquel rey llevaba una máscara de aspecto aterrador con cuernos, pero se la quitó cuando vio que ella le miraba. Era muy apuesto, a pesar de su sonrisa ladina que le daba un aspecto malvado.

Una canción empezó a sonar en el baile alarmándola y haciéndole perder de vista al rey. Una canción que le era muy dolorosa, aunque nunca la había escuchado antes. O eso creía… era una canción preciosa. Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada al rey, este había desaparecido. Intentó buscarlo entre la multitud pero este no aparecía. De repente, el baile empezó a desaparecer, como si de un sueño se tratara. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Ahora se encontraba en una habitación extraña. Trozos de paredes y escaleras flotaban en medio de la nada. Era una nada oscura, con resplandores violetas, como si de un atardecer se tratara. Se giró y vio a su misterioso rey, sentado en su trono. Estaba pálido y desmejorado. Cuando levantó la vista hacia ella, sus ojos no trasmitían alegría ninguna, como si un gran pesar atenazara su alma. A Sarah se le encogió el corazón sin saber por qué. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto aquel rey? ¿Por qué se le rompía el corazón al ver su desdicha?

Sarah sintió como las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro. Se llevó la mano a la cara sin apenas creérselo ¿Acaso estaba llorando? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Quién era aquel rey? ¿De verdad era un rey? Sarah estaba segura de ello, pero no sabía cómo. Entonces aquel rey dijo algo que le desgarraría el alma en dos.

\- Adiós… mi Sarah…

Entonces todo se sumió en la oscuridad.

**Bueno espero que os gustara. Igual que siempre, si queréis dar alguna opinión, comentario, declaraciones de amor, amenazas de muerte...etc tan sólo escribis un Rewiew, que me hacen mucha ilusión ver que os gusta la historia. Intentaré sacar el siguiente capítulo lo antes que pueda, pero conociéndome puede que tarde un pelín. Pero no os preocupéis por que estoy empeñada en escribir esta historia. Así que espero que seais buenos conmigo.**

**Un saludo, Izzimon.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Persecución

**Y TACHAAAAAAN. Ya tenéis el segundo capítulo. Sí, sé que me amáis por subirlo tan rápido. Resulta que después de tanto tiempo de espera, la inspiración me ha hecho un Haduken y me ha dejado K.O. completa, así que no he podido hacer otra cosa más que escribir (¡EN ÉPOCA DE EXÁMENES! No se lo contéis a mi madre…). Después de leer lo reviews que me habíais dejado para el primer capítulo tenía tanta adrenalina en mi cuerpo que no he podido parar hasta terminarlo, así que este va dedicado a AmaterazuHime y a Yoya13 por su rapidez en contestarme. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Disclainer: **Ninguno de los personajes ni la historia de Dentro del Laberinto me pertenece, pero mataría por que eso cambiara xD.

**Capítulo 2: Persecución.**

Cuando Sarah se despertó, no supo donde se encontraba. Recordaba haberse ido a la cama después de haber estado ojeando aquel libro rojo tan extraño y de haber tenido un sueño…inquietante. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel enigmático rey y le dolía el corazón por ello. Estaba segura de que le conocía, pero por alguna razón no podía recordar de dónde.

\- Creo que al final he terminado por volverme loca. Primero aquel extraño sueño, y ahora esto… debo de seguir dormida. – Dijo en voz alta Sarah, intentando tranquilizarse. – Espero que al menos no empiece a llover. Nada más decir esas palabras se encontró mucho mejor. Era lo único que podía explicar que aún estuviera ataviada con el vestido de la fiesta.

Se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en medio de lo que en algún otro momento podría haber sido un frondoso bosque, pero que ahora se encontraba yermo y marchito. No había ni un pequeño trozo de verde en aquel lugar, todo era del color de la tierra y de la madera vieja. Ni la hierba crecía en aquel lugar. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises y oscuras, y de vez en cuando caía un pequeño rayo seguido por un trueno que sonaba en la lejanía. Era completamente desolador.

A lo lejos se veía un claro, y Sarah no dudó en ir hacia este. Al menos así conseguiría salir de aquel bosque que le estaba empezando a dar mala espina. Andando se dio cuenta de que entre la tierra y el follaje aparecía de vez en cuanto un trozo de lo que antes pareció un camino.

\- Al menos parece que voy por el buen camino- Se dijo, pero cambió de opinión cuando al llegar al claro lo único que vio ante sí fue una gran muralla que le impedía avanzar. Sarah no estaba segura de por qué pero aquel lugar le parecía sospechosamente familiar. Empezó a caminar bordeando el muro, intentando encontrar alguna forma de entrar pues no parecía haber ninguna puerta. No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar un boquete por el que adentrarse. Aquel muro tenía varias paredes caídas y un sinfín de trozos de paredes decoraba los pasillos.

\- ¿¡Hola!?- Preguntó Sarah.- ¿Hay alguien por aquí?...

Ni un alma le contestó. Aquello tenía pinta de llevar varios años abandonado. Sarah miró alrededor y no pudo evitar un mohín. Tan sólo había dos caminos a sus lados, izquierda o derecha. Había escuchado en algún sitio que en los laberintos se tenía que torcer siempre a la derecha, pero el camino se encontraba lleno de escombros de las paredes, por lo que no tuvo más opción que tomar el camino de la izquierda.

Estuvo andando durante años, o eso le pareció, ya que el camino se hacía completamente monótono, lo único que variaba eran los trozos de muro derruido que tenía que ir sorteando. En realidad tan sólo estuvo andando durante media hora, cuando a lo lejos escuchó un fuerte trueno. Y otro más fuerte lo coreó. No, aquello no podían ser truenos.

-¡¿Hola?!- volvió a preguntar al aire. Estaba vez, fue el mismo trueno el que le respondió. Con la salvedad de que no era un trueno, sino un rugido. Y el causante de semejante sonido había aparecido a lo lejos, por el mismo camino por el que ella acababa de pasar.

Sarah no pudo evitar sentir miedo. A tan sólo 50m de distancia de ella se encontraba un ser oscuro, formado por sombras, y con la forma de lo que parecía ser una bestia de ojos blancos.

Sarah no se lo pensó dos veces, y empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, alejándose de aquella cosa. No miró atrás en ningún momento, pero podía sentir como aquella bestia había empezado a correr tras ella.

"¡No puedo seguir corriendo siempre hacia delante! ¡Me va a alcanzar!" "Debe de haber algún pasadizo por algún lado…" Pensó Sarah. Pero por más que miraba tan sólo veía pared y más pared. "¡Maldita sea!". Sarah seguía corriendo tan rápido como sus pies y aquel maldito vestido le permitían, pero cada vez notaba más cerca a aquella bestia, que no paraba de perseguirla. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo que le había pasado completamente desapercibido antes. La pared delante de ella a su derecha se encontraba derrumbada en el suelo, pero la pared que había al otro lado le había hecho creer que seguía en pie. "¡Es un efecto óptico!" Pensó esperanzada.

La bestia estaba ya a un palmo de distancia de ella, corría demasiado rápido. Sarah hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por alcanzar la apertura de la pared, y cuando estaba justo a su altura, saltó hacia ella, cayendo de forma aparatosa en el suelo y haciendo un desgarrón en la falda del vestido. Al menos había conseguido quedar oculta por el mismo efecto óptico que antes la había despistado tanto.

Aquella maniobra había sido suficiente como para que la bestia se confundiera momentáneamente por su desaparición. Sarah la escuchó frenar en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que su presa había desaparecido y volvió a rugir, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

"Es ahora o nunca… ¡CORRE!" Sarah no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse por su ingenio, sabía que aquello no podría despistar durante demasiado tiempo a aquella cosa, así que empezó a correr de nuevo. Sintió una inmensa alegría cuando delante de ella apareció una ciudad en miniatura. Todas las casas eran pequeñísimas, y la mitad estaban destruidas. Parecía que aquello seguía la misma dinámica de abandonado que el resto de lo que había visto hasta ahora pero no pudo pararse demasiado a contemplarlo pues tras ella volvía a escuchar los rugidos de aquella cosa.

Sarah miró frenética a su alrededor. ¡Debería haber un sitio donde pudiera esconderse! Pero aquellas minúsculas casas no le parecían la mejor opción, cualquiera podría terminar de destrozarlas o colarse en ellas, mucho más aquella bestia que la seguía. Sarah alzó la vista y a lo lejos pudo ver un imponente castillo que se alzaba sobre la ciudad. No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él para refugiarse. No le fue difícil llegar hasta la inmensa puerta del castillo, que estaban reforzadas por dos gruesas cadenas de metal. Tenían pinta de pesar toneladas. Intentó empujar aquellas pesadas puertas, pero apenas consiguió que se movieran un milímetro. Habría tenido que tener la fuerza de una montaña para haber podido abrir aquella cosa. Intentó encontrar alguna especie de mecanismo que le ayudara a abrirla pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera un mísero timbre. Aunque la verdad, duda que alguien le fuera a abrir.

A su espalda escuchó de nuevo los rugidos de la bestia. Sarah no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para verla. Casi se le saltan las lágrimas del miedo cuando en lugar de ver a una sola bestia se encontró con tres y que corrían atravesando la pequeña ciudad hacia ella. Con desesperación, Sarah empezó a empujar de nuevo, con todas las fuerzas que el miedo le prodigaba, pero ni aun así fue capaz de mover aquellas pesadas puertas de madera y metal, y las bestias se encontraban cada vez más cerca. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara y el corazón le latía tan rápido que casi se le salía del pecho.

-¡ÁBRETE MALDITA PUERTA!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Y como por arte de magia… las puertas se abrieron lo suficiente como para que pudiera pasar.

Sarah se quedó sorprendida de que de verdad ocurriera aquello, pero tardó apenas un segundo en serenarse e internarse corriendo en el hall de aquel castillo, cerrando de una patada las puertas con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo. Bueno, nunca estuvo segura de sí fue la patada o los contrapesos que había a los lados de los goznes lo que hicieron que las puertas se cerraran de golpe, evitando que aquellas bestias pudieran alcanzarla, pero tampoco le importaba.

Sarah tuvo que recordarse que los humanos necesitaban oxígeno para vivir, pues desde que había caído al suelo y las puertas se habían cerrado de golpe había estado manteniendo la respiración, esperando que su corazón dejara de latir de aquella manera descontrolada y escuchando lo que ocurría tras aquellas puertas. No podía evitar imaginarse que aquellas cosas pudieran echar la puerta abajo.

En el exterior, las bestias empezaron a rugir cuando alcanzaron el portón. Sarah se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar soltar un alarido cuando empezó a sentir que las bestias intentaban empujar las puertas para abrirlas. El corazón le iba a explotar de la angustia.

No fue hasta que sintió que las bestias rugían de frustración y empezaba a alejarse que empezó a relajarse. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo ella en un sitio tan peligroso como este? Si era un sueño, tenía muy seguro que quería despertar. Se llevó la mano de la boca a la mejilla derecha para propinarse un soberano pellizco. Dolió. Pero por desgracia nada había cambiado a su alrededor. Seguía en aquel extraño castillo abandonado y polvoriento en lugar de en su mullida y calentita cama. Y encima para colmo llevaba un vestido de princesa completamente manchado y andrajoso por culpa de su huida. No pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por el vestido.

Se puso de pie sin muchas dificultades, a pesar de que sentía que las piernas le iban a dejar de responder en cualquier momento por culpa de la carrera que acababa de hacer. "Tengo que hacer más ejercicio" pensó.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en medio de una sala casi vacía. Tan sólo quedaban algunos telares ajados y descoloridos en las paredes, muchos de ellos se encontraban caídos en el suelo y cubiertos de polvo. En el fondo se levantaba una majestuosa escalera de piedra que llevaba a los pisos superiores y tras ésta había algunas puertas. Primero se acercó a revisar las puertas de la parte baja, pero todas ellas se encontraban cerradas con llave. Suspiró. Tendría que ir a la parte de arriba.

Empezó a subir las escaleras de forma lenta y con cuidado mientras una extraña sensación le corroía las entrañas. Sentía que algo iba a suceder pero no podía saber que era. De cualquier manera no volvería de nuevo a preguntar en voz alta si vivía alguien en aquel castillo, no fuera que volviera a aparecer algún ser monstruoso. No, mejor pasar desapercibida. Aunque ya de por sí sus preciosos y nada adecuados zapatos de baile hacían ruido contra la piedra pulida. Estaba claro que no estaba echa ninguna ninja.

Los pasamanos se encontraban completamente cubiertos de polvo, y a cada paso que daba, se levantaba una pequeña polvareda. ¿Cuántos años hacía que aquel lugar se encontraba abandonado? Sarah no lo sabía pero estaba segurísima de que habían sido muchos. Cuando llegó a lo alto de la escalera se encontró con otra puerta enorme, cerrada a cal y canto. Pero cuando Sarah pasó sus manos por delante acariciando la madera con vacilación, las puertas se abrieron por arte de magia y sin ningún esfuerzo. Bueno, no de forma literal, porque los goznes chirriaron de forma escalofriante por el esfuerzo de abrir la puerta después de años sin engrasar.

Ante ella se encontraba la sala del trono. Era una sala muy peculiar, algo pequeña, con un socavón en medio de la sala y un trono muy poco ostentoso. Aquello no se parecía en nada a las películas sobre reyes y reinas que había visto en las películas.

Pero lo que realmente la dejó sin aliento, fue que en el trono se sentaba el rey de sus sueños. Sarah no pudo evitar tragar algo de saliva, pues de repente su garganta se había quedado completamente seca. Ahí estaba aquella maldita sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

Aquel rey tenía el pelo de color rubio platino, pero el color apenas lucía con la cantidad de polvo que tenía encima; y tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera. Si no fuera por aquella sensación, hubiera jurado que se trataba de un muñeco.

Lentamente, Sarah se acercó al trono. El rey no se movía en absoluto… ¿Estaría muerto? No sabía porque pero aquel pensamiento le partió el corazón. Se había situado justo delante del trono, y apenas unos centímetros le separaban de aquella persona. Con miedo, Sarah se atrevió a acercar la mano a aquel rostro y apartar algunos mechones de pelo que le entorpecía la contemplación. Apenas podía creerse que alguien tan atractivo pudiera existir en sus sueños.

Con lentitud y sin que su mano abandonara en ningún momento el rostro de aquella persona, Sarah se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron. No sentía ningún aliento de vida en aquella persona, pero se sentía increíblemente atraída por ella.

Si se hubiera parado a pensar, a lo mejor no hubiera hecho lo que estaba pensando hacer, pero en aquel momento tan sólo pudo dejarse llevar por el instinto, y cerrando los ojos, lo besó.

Fue un beso dulce y suave con el que las mariposas de su estómago parecieron salir a volar. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella había nacido para besar aquello labios, que empezaron a calentarse por su contacto. Entonces de repente algo se encendió en su cabeza y se alejó de un salto de aquella persona. De repente se acordaba de él y de su anterior aventura en aquel lugar. ¡¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?!

Entonces para su desgracia, él abrió los ojos.

Jareth. El malvado rey de los Goblins.

**YAAAAAAAA, ¡JARETH APARECIÓ POR FIN! Lo cierto es que me está entusiasmando escribir esta historia, aunque creo que por culpa de ello pueda llegar a suspender algún examen xD. ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad quise hacerlo un poco dramático, pero no os preocupéis que es sólo el principio de la historia. Si mi inspiración no me falla, espero que esta historia de para mucho y haya muchos momentos divertidos (y puede que incluso algo picantes jujujuju). Por favor espero vuestros reviews porque me hacen muchísima ilusión y son el motor por el que no puedo dejar de pensar en la historia para que la tengáis cuanto antes subida. Si escribís mucho (y si no, posiblemente, también) cuando termine los exámenes, que será a mediados de este mes, me pondré con el tercer capítulo, que será un emocionante Sarah vs. Jareth. ¡No os lo perdáis!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Confrontación

**Bueno pues como prometí, aquí lo tenéis. Recién salido del horno para todos ustedes en conmemoración de haber terminado los exámenes y con notas que en realidad no me esperaba xD. La verdad he tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba porque entre terminar los exámenes y empezar el nuevo curso la verdad es que me he entretenido bastante, pero lo prometido es deuda. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! **

**Como siempre, os agradezco enormemente vuestro reviews. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi fiel AmaterazuHime, por estar siempre ahí, a Yoya 13 por tenerla esperando el tercer capítulo, y a los nuevos seguidores de la historia: Friditas, Rosadargento, Lala, Meh19671994 y DaraKuroki. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**

**Disclainer: Ninguno de los personajes de dentro del laberinto me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 3: Confrontación.**

\- Sarah… - Su voz estaba ronca, como si hubiera estado sin hablar durante años. Sarah no podía creerse lo que sucedía… ¡El rey de los Goblins! ¡Y ELLA LO HABÍA BESADO! Aquello no podía estar sucediendo…

Por su parte, Jareth tampoco podía creerse aquello. Sarah, SU Sarah, se encontraba allí, de píe, delante de él. Tan cerca que tan sólo levantándose del trono y dando un paso podría llegar hasta ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos. ¿Era aquello un sueño?

\- Ya entiendo…- Los ojos de Jareth se apagaron al mismo tiempo que la idea que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza comenzaba a asentarse. Una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en el trono, con una pose derrotada. – Eres la muerte que ha venido a por mí. Dime, ¿Acaso usas esa forma por miedo a que me resista?- Jareth cerró los ojos. – Tranquila, ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar, tómame y acaba con mi tormento.

Sarah no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Jareth se estaba rindiendo? ¿Pero… por qué? ¿Por qué no se levantaba y la atormentaba como el villano que era? ¿Por qué no se vanagloriaba de aquel beso (que por supuesto no significaba nada para ella)?

\- ¿Jareth…? – Indagó débilmente… - No soy la muerte- susurró. No sabía si acercarse a él o salir corriendo del castillo con todas sus fuerzas.

Jareth abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello y un mohín empezó a aparecer en su cara. - ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para creerte? La auténtica Sarah creció, se olvidó de mí y no volverá jamás. Tan sólo eres un fantasma con su apariencia. Acaba con esto de una vez, estoy harto de esta desidia de vida.

\- ¡Deja ya de decir que no soy yo! – Se enfadó Sarah, no sabía por qué pero odiaba verlo en aquella actitud derrotista. - Sabía que eras malvado, pero no que fueras tan deprimente. ¿Acaso este es el gran Rey Goblin que aterraba a todos los niños? Ahora veo que de pequeña te sobreestimé, no eres tan aterrador.

Al oir aquello, Jareth se levantó del trono con una agilidad que no era propia de una persona que se había pasado tanto tiempo en forma de estatua. Antes de que Sarah pudiera reaccionar, Jareth se encontraba justo delante de ella, con la cara transformada por la ira.

\- ¡Cuidad, mujer! ¿Tienes acaso alguna idea de mi sufrimiento? ¿DE TODO MI TORMENTO?- Jareth resultaba aterrador, por lo que Sarah no pudo evitar apartar la vista - No sabes absolutamente nada…- terminó Jareth con desprecio.

Jareth la miraba fijamente, aun intentando tranquilizarse del arrebato que acaba de tener. ¿Quién era aquella mujer que osaba contestarle de aquella manera? ¡A ÉL! ¡EL Rey de los Goblins¡

Entonces Sarah levantó la vista, y Jareth se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes que recordaba tan bien. "_No… es imposible_" pensó. Con lentitud, Sarah levantó las manos, y se las llevó a la cara a aquel rey, que transformó la ira en desconcierto. _"¿Cómo pudo darme tanto miedo de pequeña?_" se dijo Sarah. Cuando sus manos alcanzaron sus mejillas, Jareth se quedó completamente paralizado. Sus manos eran delgadas y suaves, y calentaban su fría piel aun tras los efectos de su sueño.

\- Jareth… soy yo. Soy real – susurró.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? Sarah le estaba acariciando. Estaba allí, había ido a por él. Pero… ¿por qué? Sin poder controlarse, apartó las manos de él de un golpe y se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sarah? – Susurró Jareth con voz ronca.

Sarah apretó las manos lentamente contra su cuerpo. Tal parecía que Jareth por fin se había creído que era la auténtica, pero no parecía muy alegre por ello. Por supuesto, ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Él era el malo, y ella la heroína que le había vencido en una ocasión, seguramente estaría deseando arrojarla a… espera… ¿Arrojarla a dónde? No lo recordaba.

Jareth se impacientó al ver que Sarah no le contestaba y que se había quedado abstraída en sus propios pensamientos. – Te he preguntado que qué estás haciendo aquí, Sarah. ¿Acaso crees que ahora que has crecido no le debes guardar pleitesía a un Rey? – Se rió Jareth. Pero era una risa falsa y arrogante que le puso los pelos de punta a Sarah.

\- Yo…

\- ¿¡Acaso te acordaste de mí y decidiste venir a restregarme mi desgracia!? – Jareth se había vuelto a dar la vuelta y a enfrentarse a ella, pero ahora su rostro volvía a presentar el semblante del malvado Rey Goblin. - ¿¡Has venido a observar tu triunfo!?- Sin que Sarah pudiera evitarlo, Jareth la agarró del brazo con fuerza y la arrastró hacia el balcón, donde arrancó las ajadas y polvorientas cortinas de un solo tirón dejando que la luz entrara en la sala. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, la puerta que daba acceso al balcón se abrió, permitiéndoles ingresar en él.

Sarah no podía zafarse del agarre de Jareth, y el lugar donde la tenía sujeta le dolía una barbaridad. Seguro le saldría un moratón de la fuerza con la que la estaba apresando. Pero cuando levantó la vista, el dolor ya no le importó.

Afuera, el paisaje era desolador. El cielo se había enturbiado, más incluso de lo que ya estaba cuando llegó a aquel reino. Ahora los rayos azotaban con furia la tierra, destruyendo el lugar donde caían, y la lluvia caía en tromba sobre todo el reino, dándole un aspecto deprimente. Desde aquel balcón podía ver las ruinas de todo el reino, de todas partes. Nada había quedado a salvo de la desolación. Ningún alma se atrevería jamás a recorrer aquellas macabras ruinas. Sarah se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar proferir un lamento, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas asomaran por sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! – Gritó Sarah para intentar hacerse escuchar por encima de la tormenta.

Jareth la soltó entonces del brazo, y Sarah pudo sentir como la circulación volvía a llegarle a los dedos de la mano. Se acercó a la balaustrada, donde se agarró con las manos y dejó su vista vagar por lo que antes había sido el reino de los Goblins.

\- Todo esto es lo que tú provocaste.

Sarah apenas pudo escuchar al rey de los Goblins por encima de aquel ensordecedor ruido de tormenta, pero no hizo falta, pues Jareth volvió a acercarse a ella con la furia de quien lo ha perdido todo, y sin miramientos la agarró de los hombros obligándola a que le mirara a los ojos.

\- ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!

Sarah se quedó paralizada al escuchar aquella acusación. ¿Cómo es posible que fuera culpa suya si ella no volvió nunca después de rescatar a Toby? ¿Qué había pasado en todo aquel tiempo?

Jareth aún le miraba enfadado, esperando una respuesta. - ¿Por qué volviste, Sarah? – Le preguntó con pesar.

\- Yo…no….- _¿Por qué he vuelto?_ – Nunca quise que esto sucediera- lloró,

\- Pues sucedió – Dijo Jareth de forma fría – Ahora márchate, y déjame sólo… otra vez.

Jareth se dio la vuelta dispuesto a adentrarse de nuevo dentro del castillo. Pero Sarah fue más rápida, tomándole del brazo para que no se fuera. Jareth miró con sorpresa la mano de Sarah sobre su brazoy luego se volvió para mirar a aquella chica. No debería haberlo hecho.

La lluvia la había empapado, haciendo que el pelo mojado le cayera de forma desordenada por la cara. Aquel vestido estaba sucio y ajado, por todo lo que aquella chiquilla habría tenido que pasar para poder llegar hasta el castillo y, empapado como estaba, dejaba traslucir ligeramente su figura. Y se aferraba a él, como una niña que necesitaba consuelo. Sus ojos estaban llorosos… ¿o era la lluvia? ¿Por qué tenía que caer rendido a sus pies cada vez que ella le necesitaba? Suspiró.

A Sarah se le habían congelado las palabras en la garganta. Quería pedirle perdón por todo, por permitir que aquello sucediera si de verdad era que había sido todo culpa suya. Quería decirle que todo saldría bien, que podrían solucionarlo… La culpabilidad le oprimía el corazón. ¿Culpabilidad?

\- Yo… no… no sé cómo regresar. - De todas las cosas que podía haberle dicho en aquella situación, aquella era la única que le había salido. "_Sarah, idiota_" pensó.

Un rayo cayó cerca de ellos, silenciando todo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y acaso eso es problema mío?- le preguntó Jareth con frialdad. No podía permitirse volver a caer por ella. – Vete por el mismo lugar por el que llegaste. Y no olvides mandar una postal – le sonrió con cinismo.

\- ¡No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí! … por favor…- calada hasta los huesos y en un traje que le recordaba dolorosamente al que le había regalado para su Ballroom, Sarah pedía su ayuda. Jareth no se dio cuenta de que la tormenta amainó, convirtiendo la feroz lluvia en una llovizna más amable.

¿Por qué diantres tenía que dejarle ganar siempre?

\- No has debido volver aquí, Sarah…- dijo Jareth con tristeza. – Hubiera sido mejor para los dos que nunca hubieras regresado. Ahora contéstame – le ordenó - ¿Por qué has regresado?

Sentía los ojos de Jareth perforándole, esperando oír una explicación. Una explicación que ella no sabía darle.

\- Yo… no lo sé. Dijo débilmente sin atreverse a levantar la vista para enfrentarse a aquellos ojos inquisidores. Aquella contestación pareció molestar a Jareth, que frunció el ceño.

\- No puedes no saberlo. Has viajado entre dos mundos ¿y me dices que no sabes cómo lo has hecho? Creo que pequeña eras más honesta.

\- ¡No estoy mintiendo! – gritó Sarah con las mejillas encendidas.

\- ¡Entonces respóndeme! – se enfureció Jareth.

\- ¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!- Aquella contestación pareció sorprender al Rey de los Goblins y a Sarah a partes iguales. El silencio se asentó entonces entre ellos de forma incómoda. Sarah se reprendía internamente por haber estropeado así las cosas ¡Maldito orgullo! Seguro que ahora Jareth dejaría que se pudriera en algún... Arrggggg ¡Cómo odiaba no acordarse de las cosas de aquella manera!

Por su parte, Jareth había quedado patidifuso. Aquella mocosa se atrevía a venir a su reino a desafiarle… ¡Otra vez! "_Esta vez…"_, se prometió a sí mismo, _"… vas a aprender a tenerle respeto a un rey_".

Jareth iba a contestarle de forma mordaz, en su papel de villano perfectamente aprendido para ella pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, algo apareció frente a ellos. Algo que Jareth jamás había visto, pero que por desgracia, Sarah ya conocía. Sarah intentó alejarse de aquella cosa, pero el vestido empapado le hacía muy difícil moverse, y terminó tropezando con él y cayendo al suelo

Sin pensarlo, Jareth se colocó entre aquella sombra de aspecto fiero y Sarah, cual arrogante rey que era. Con presteza, invocó uno de sus adorados cristales en la mano, y sin dilación lo arrojó a los pies de la sombra, donde explotó en una pequeña nube de purpurina que sólo consiguió enfurecer a la bestia sin hacerle daño.

¿Qué había ocurrido con su magia?

Bloqueado por lo que acaba de suceder, Jareth no pudo esquivar el zarpazo que aquella bestia le lanzó, lo que hizo que saliera volando por los aires y aterrizando de forma poco elegante a 15 metros de distancia. Sarah vio horrorizada cómo Jareth salía disparado, con una profunda herida de garras en el pecho. No pudo evitar gritar su nombre mientras se intentaba poner de pie para socorrerle, pero al segundo la bestia se cernía sobre ella, dispuesta a arrancarle la garganta con sus fauces. Sarah tan sólo pudo llevarse las manos a la cabeza para protegerse que aquel ser mientras chillaba muerta de miedo.

Pero entonces, una nube de purpurina mucho más grande que la anterior explotó entre ella y la bestia, consiguiendo esta vez sí herir bastante a aquel ser, que lanzó un alarido escalofriante, y haciendo que saliera huyendo.

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN. Y hasta aquí pueden leer. Sé que el final es un poco así así, pero si seguía escribiendo me metía de lleno en el cuarto capítulo que ya estoy desmadejando en mi cabeza. Como siempre espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. La verdad tuve algunas dificultades con Jareth, porque quería que fuera magnifico (cómo siempre) pero al mismo tiempo tanto tiempo en modo momia tenía que pasarle factura. Con respecto a vuestras preguntas: Sí, Sarah ha olvidado, pero sólo ha olvidado ciertas partes importantes que tendrá que ir recordando conforme la historia avance (suerte que ahora tiene al Magnífico Rey Goblin que seguro estará encantado de ayudarle a recordar jijijiji). Con respecto a siguientes actualizaciones, necesito reviews… MUCHOS REVIEWS para seguir la historia. Que no, que es broma. Lo que sí que os digo es que ahora que he empezado el curso y tengo que meterme de lleno con el proyecto fin de carrera (Soy una científica loca) el laboratorio me va a absorber la vida este año. Pero me he propuesto MÍNIMO escribir un capítulo nuevo al mes. Si escribir mucho, puede que me motive a actualizar antes ;). Así que ya sabéis. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Mis disculpas

Lo siento mucho chicos por la espera, pero estoy con los exámenes finales del cuatrimestre de mi último año de universidad, y como comprenderéis no doy a basto con todo.

Para todos los que seguís la historia: No os preocupéis, porque por mi honor que pienso terminarla xD. Lo único que tardaré un poco más de la cuenta. Por desgracia no he podido seguir con el tiempo límite que me propuse de un capítulo cada mes, pero prometo continuar la historia lo antes que pueda. A todos vosotros, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo por dejaros con la intriga. Cada vez que recibo uno de vuestros rewiews se me llena el corazón de alegría, me alegra muchísimo que os guste tanto la historia.

Lo dicho, pienso terminarla, y no os imagináis las ganas que tengo de poder tener tiempo libre para sentarme a escribir, pero el tiempo se echa en mi contra, y hay que aprobar todos los exámenes si algún día quiero terminar por fin esta etapa de mi vida.

Espero vuestra comprensión, y que cuando vuelva, os siga gustando tanto la historia como hasta ahora.

Un abrazo a todos.


End file.
